


Supernatural - Inuyasha: Crossover Idea

by Aiden4Eyes



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Hunters & Hunting, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Minor Original Character(s), Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden4Eyes/pseuds/Aiden4Eyes
Summary: Notes on a story idea i have going on right now.Don't know when Ill get to writing it properly, we'll see i guess.Feel free to use my ideas, i want to see what others can do with the same material.And remember, i probably won't update for a while.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester





	Supernatural - Inuyasha: Crossover Idea

• Inuyasha AU with all the Supernatural characters.  
Sam and his best friend accidentally fall down a well when moving into a new house in Japan, they get transported back in time to the Edo Period (1603-1867).   
While there, they start developing powers, the more time they spend there, the greater their powers become.

Sam moved to Japan for a new job, he has no family except his friend, as he and his friend are clearing the house of old junk, Sam accidentally falls in an ancient well, pulling his friend in with him.  
They are transported to the Edo Period of Japan, bewildered and confused, also in danger from some demons hanging round the area, they are saved by Adam, who is wary of the strange people from another world.   
He then passes out from injuries and Sam patches him up Sam and Jack explain and travel with the small half demon. 

Characters:   
MC: Sam - 22, Lives alone, new house, single, no way of getting back to his world. Medic who develops healing powers.  
Jack - 21, Sam’s friend, kind, innocent, has a huge crush on Sam.   
Develops water powers.  
Dean - 24, Hunter, kills the supernatural creatures of the world.   
Uses fire power and blades.  
Castiel - 27, Lone Samurai, kills whoever/whatever.   
Uses wind power and bow/crossbow.  
Gabriel - 97, Ageless, Kitsune, avoids humans.   
Tricks, teleportation.  
Lucifer - 290, Ageless, Demon, taking over the world.   
Electricity/Lightning.  
Michael - 208, Ageless, Demon, also taking over the world.   
Poison Powers.  
Adam - 10, Half demon, Sam saves him and kind of adopts him.   
Telekinesis, flying.

Draft 1  
The large moving van pulled up to the old house, stopping just outside the front door.   
Two men stepped out, moving round to the back of the van and lowering the ramp, the taller climbing up and grabbing the first of the many cardboard boxes piled up.  
“Adam! Could you get those boxes in?”


End file.
